


Promting the Prompts

by Demjesith



Category: 13 Reasons Why (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-31
Updated: 2018-05-30
Packaged: 2019-05-16 07:28:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14806955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Demjesith/pseuds/Demjesith
Summary: A series of Clustin and/or Zalex prompts given to me on Tumblr. Most are drabbles or ficlets, but I figured I'd share them with you all.





	Promting the Prompts

**Author's Note:**

> PROMPT: Clustin prompt where Justin finds out about Clay seeing Hannah after she disappears, and one night when Clay is crying about her, he comes up and snuggles in bed with him and just holds him close.

“ _Don’t go_.”

But the whispered desire is too quiet; too small; too late. Clay had given her up and let her go. He’d made peace with it. But now her sparseness screams into the night like a child stuck at the mercy of a wicked monster. Where he had begun to constantly feel her, taste her, hear her, see her – now warps into gaping, bleeding, empty darkness. Her absence is more palpable than her once constant presence. And it is tearing him apart limb by limb and organ by organ.

His wish hangs empty in the air, unanswered and unfulfilled. It swirls back and slams his chest, knocking the dam free and unleashing it all; every spark of pain, every lick of rage, every drop of mourning. And suddenly he’s sobbing. His body is racking and convulsing with everything he’d held inside for far too long.

God knows how long it lasts, and only He knows how long it takes for Clay to notice the arm that had looped around his body, holding him close and grounding him even in his misery. It’s like warmth in the midst of a blizzard, or a drink of water after days in the desert. It’s exactly what he needs. And he doesn’t know how Justin knows, but he’s grateful.

They lie this way; Justin’s once athletic body curled around Clay’s thin frame, arms wrapped tight in a vice. And slowly but surely the tension fades, and the pain ebbs.

“ _Don’t go_.”

The silence hangs in the air and Clay waits with bated breath until his lungs begin to burn and scream for relief.

“I’m not going anywhere.” 

And so Clay breathes. And Justin stays.


End file.
